


Bloom

by moonlight_phan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Will Byers, Insecure Mike Wheeler, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mike-Centric, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_phan/pseuds/moonlight_phan
Summary: The moment Mike realizes he is in love with Will Byers.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is allowed.
> 
> I'd honestly like some prompts for future works, so let me know some things you guys would like to see in the near future. 
> 
> thank you for reading :)  
> \- your local teenage introvert

Mike always knew he was somewhat different. But the moment he really started to notice, was when Will had come back from the Upside Down, possessed by the Mind Flayer. It wasn't the best situation no, but the torturous feeling that there was a possibility that his best friend could _die_ , he couldn't help but think of all the moments he and Will had spent together.

 

 

Every single one of them.

 

 

From the day they met, up until the night Will disappeared. It was only until they were in the shed, Will drugged and tied up, giant fluorescent lights pointed at him, taking turns to try and find out how to end the hellish nightmare. Mike remembered the way Will's wide eyes stared at him, tearfully, fighting off the monster that had taken over his body but not his mind.

 

 

_Not yet._

 

 

He recalled telling Will how they'd met, how kind and caring Will had been from the start. The pain filled eyes Will gave him made his heart ache, Mike was more than ready to do whatever was needed to ease his torment.

 

 

And then he knew, as they gazed into each other's eyes, terrified against Mike's fearful ones, desperately trying to grasp onto each other, as if they blinked, they would lose each other.

 

 

_Mike was in **love**. _

 

 

He vaguely remembered when Nancy had explained to him about homosexuality. His parents wouldn't do it, the subject too taboo for them. Mike listened intently as Nancy explained that it was okay for boys to like other boys, there was no shame in loving the same gender. She also went on to say that there were people that liked _both_ girls and boys.

 

 

He liked El. But he didn't love her. Not in the way Mike loved Will. The moment was interrupted by a ringing phone in the distance, followed by the panicked gasped Joyce emitted.

 

 

The rest was a blur, and with Mike having to stay back, he couldn't remember much, except for the sinking feeling of having to be away from Will. Joyce and Hopper assured him that everything would be okay, even with a look of uncertainty on their faces.

 

 

In the end, everything did turn out _okay_. El had successfully closed the gate, and their efforts to get the shadow monster out of Will had worked. Now, everything was back to the way it was before, Hawkins had gone back to the quiet little town that almost nobody could ever remember the name of, and although the memories were still there, they all worked together so that happiness would replace the trauma and sadness of the previous events.

 

 

It had taken Mike a while to come to terms to his feelings towards Will. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy when he finally worked up the courage to confess what he felt to Will. The anxious feeling of sitting next to Will, worrying about how he would react. Mike's surprise when the soft eyed boy had smiled at him and taken his hands in his. And _God_ , the fluttering feeling he felt when Will leaned in to lay a soft kiss to his cheek. The bubbly giggles coming from Will, and he claims, “Your face, Mike, you look so surprised!”.

 

 

More than anything, he loved the cherry red blush that spread across Will's cheeks as Mike held his hand under the table, thumb caressing over his milky white skin of his hand, unbeknownst to everyone in the party. For a while at least.

 

 

In his and Will's mind, everything was already perfect.


End file.
